I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for scheduling data transmission in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A UE may be configured with a number of logical channels that may be used to send different types of data (e.g., traffic data, control/signaling data, etc.) to a base station. The UE may be assigned some resources to transmit data to the base station. The assigned resources may be less than the resources required to transmit all logical channels having data to send. It may be desirable to efficiently schedule logical channels for data transmission in such a scenario.